


New Moon Chapter 3.5: Depression

by AmelineAmira



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bad Writing, Gap Filler, POV Alice Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelineAmira/pseuds/AmelineAmira
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella, there is a span of months in which she becomes numb, letting time pass her by without notice. Alice never approved of this. As such, she takes matters into her own hands to make sure her friend is safe.This is a fanfic I wrote when I was a 6th grader back in February of 2010 for a contest at the local public library lmaoThe prompt was to fill in the months long gap in New Moon.The writing of my 11 year old self has been left unedited (except for some minor punctuation mistakes, format, and some errors in past and present tense in order to make your life easier), so beware.Some select things I left unedited: the many descriptions of the mundane and proof that I apparently didn't know how clocks worked as a middle schooler.Hope you have a laugh!
Kudos: 5





	New Moon Chapter 3.5: Depression

"You're doing the wrong thing, Edward. This won't do her any good!" I yelled.

"Time will change that," he answered.

"No, it won't," I mumbled.

"You cannot interfere, Alice, do you understand!?" Edward commanded.

"Heard you loud and clear, Edward." I answered.

Edward was telling for the hundredth time that I couldn't go see Bella or talk to her or anything. We were in our new home in Ithaca, New York. Jasper was attending Cornell University. I was doing research. Carlisle was working at Cornell. Edward was going somewhere in South America.

Edward has been depressed ever since we left Forks, Washington. He has had his lips in the same tight line and in his eyes I was he was trying to hold himself together. He always seemed tense now and he would never be in the same room with us for very long.

"Do not go back, Alice," he said again, ending the argument.

It felt unfair. I wanted to at the very least say goodbye to Bella. To me, it seemed pretty stupid leaving Forks. But I forced myself to believe Edward was right. It had been exactly two weeks since we left. I missed Bella terribly and I can see that Edward felt the same.

*** * ***

A month passed and I was packing a few clothes, telling Esme and Carlisle that I was going to Biloxi to find out more about my human life. I was actually going to Forks. I have made up my mind that I had to at least make sure Bella was safe and see if she was happy.

"Bye, Rosalie. Bye, Emmett. Have a nice honeymoon," I told them and gave them a big hug. They were going to Europe in a week.

"Bye, Alice," Emmett said cheerfully.

"I'll be back soon, Esme," I said and kissed her on the cheek.

And then I went up to Jasper. He was the only one who knew where I was really going. I stared into his golden eyes and smiled a tiny smile. Everyone started walking to the door. He leaned down towards me and gave me a tight hug. 

"Alice, you shouldn't go," he told me.

"I have to, Jasper. I have to see Bella, even if she doesn't see me. I must," I whispered back.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and put me at arms length. Then he grabbed my face softly and kissed me ever so gently. A lovely, sweet kiss. He stopped and whispered, "You'll get in trouble with Edward. Be careful." Then he pecked me a quick kiss and said, "Come home soon."

"I will," I answered.

I got in Carlisle's car and he drove me to the airport. I got off and leaned down to the open car window.

"Bye Carlisle. See you soon," I said.

"When will you be back?" he asked.

"In about 4 weeks, a few days before Christmas Eve," I told him.

"Okay, Alice. Goodbye," he said and drove off.

I walked in and flew to Washington.

When I got there, the cloud-covered sky greeted me. It was just like I remembered. The tiny raindrops falling lightly on my head, the sky a dull gray.

I got my money from my pocket and called a taxi. I got in and gave the man the money.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked.

"Forks," I answered politely.

The man drove quietly but quickly. I laid my head back and thought about what I was doing. I doubted I was doing the right thing. But I couldn't stop thinking Bella, the danger magnet, wasn't safe. Is she depressed like Edward? Most likely. She loved Edward insanely. I saw it in her smile and in her eyes.

The taxi driver asked, "Where do you want me to park?"

I looked out the window swiftly. We were about a block away from Bella's house.

"Um, here's fine," I stuttered. 

I opened the door and climbed out. I grabbed my luggage from the trunk and saw the taxi drive away. I walked quickly to the forest. When I was in the forest, I started running. I felt the speed and wind pass by, my hair blowing behind me. I stopped suddenly in front of our old house. I walked in slowly. I saw the pale-by-pale color scheme and the sun shining through the windows. I dropped my suitcase on the floor and sat on the dusty couch. I started watching a movie, not really paying attention. After that, I watched another movie. Halfway through, I glanced at my watch: 10:63 PM. I opened the door and ran out.

*** * ***

I ended up in front of Bella's house. I climbed the tree in front of Bella's window. When I reached the top, I heard footsteps behind me. I slid down and turned around. I saw a pale, beautiful man. He had golden hair and bright red eyes. Obviously a vampire. He looked thirsty. I pounced on him and started to rip off his head. But he escaped and ran toward the forest. I ran after him. When we were under the canopy of the trees, he lunged for my throat. I ran behind him and pounced on his back. I grabbed his head with both hands and when I was about to rip it off, I felt a pain of hands pull me away!

I turned around and saw a lovely woman with midnight black hair. Her skin was snow white and her eyes were a blazing red. Another vampire; probably his mate. I grabbed her head and pulled it off. Then I got my lighter from my pocket and put her in flames.

The man ran away. I ran back to Bella's house and he wasn't there. I climbed back up the tree quickly and looked in the window. Bella was sleeping. The vampire that escaped me was nowhere in sight.

I jumped off the tree and searched the trees. I stayed outside Bella's house the rest of the night, just to make sure Bella was safe.

A few days later, I was on the tree and I looked through the window. I saw Bella mourning, her tears pouring out of her brown eyes. A few minutes later, she cried herself to sleep. It made me want to cry, if I could.

*** * ***

Days passed, the vampire didn't come back. Bella cried less and less, but her pain was more prominent in her face. You could see the pain in her eyes and the sadness on her expression.

One night, in December, I was in Bella's backyard, hidden behind an enormous shady tree. I had waited almost a month for his return, but he never came back. I was worried. I told Carlisle I would be back before Christmas, which is now a week away, but I couldn't leave Bella unprotected from that vampire. He could have gone north to Canada or Alaska, he could have gone south, he could have died, but I wasn't going to take the risk. I looked for his future and Bella's future but all I got was Bella going to school on Friday. I could only wait.

*** * ***

December 22. I was supposed to go back to Ithaca today at 11:30 PM, in about two hours. What was I going to do?

Then I froze. My eyes opened wide and I saw him. The vampire. I saw him walking through a street. Far away, I saw the Eiffel Tower. Then it was night and I saw two other vampires I had never seen before rip his right leg and his head off and then they set him on fire! The flames made a purple-black smoke and then the vision disappears.

I exhale in relief. He has died. Bella was safe again. The vampire died and he wasn't coming for Bella.

Now I could go back to Ithaca calmly. I climbed the tree in front of Bella's window. I was going to see her one last time. I looked through the window and saw her screaming in her sleep. She woke up suddenly and she started crying. No, scratch that out, shrieking. Her tears ran down her cheeks like a waterfall. I pressed my hand on the window, wishing I could climb in and comfort my friend.

**Author's Note:**

> All over the pages I wrote this story on, I had scribbled, "No copying," and "All rights reserved."  
> Honey, sweetie, who the fuck did you think would want to steal this??  
> Despite how bad this was, I actually won that contest at the library. The librarian I knew since I was a 4 year old came to my middle school guitar class with some of her coworkers to give me my prize: a bag of twilight merch. My classmates were impressed. Good ol' time. 10/10  
> I work at that library now and that librarian is now my coworker. During some reminiscing, she admitted that she had always hated the twilight series but had put together the contest due to its popularity and had to read through countless poorly written entries describing the characters she hated lol apparently, my entry was the more bearable one. RIP  
> Honestly, this should have been an AlicexBella story. I just know 11 year old me's subconscious yearned for that.


End file.
